Ironía
by Izumi17
Summary: Las Ironías de la vida siempre estarán presentes. Aún cuando nadie las pueda identificar o entender a su tiempo. Así lo descubren Kari y Tk al darse cuenta de la ironía extraña en la que se encuentran. Para el intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8.


Hola Todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Les deseo a todos un muy Feliz Año Nuevo 20018.

Este fanfic corresponde a _El Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8;_ justamente este fic es el regalo navideño es para Giuly de Giuseppe (De verdad espero que te guste). _  
_

Antes de comenzar debo comentar que Digimon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Ironía es que la gente se queje por la maldad en el mundo, pero le encante ver las noticias para ver cómo una persona fue asesinada.

Aplicándose en todo momento, en todas partes, a todas las personas, y de varias formas.

Takeru Takeishi la había sentido en carne propia cuando sus padres se divorciaron. Las miradas de sus vecinos quienes cuchicheaban a las espaldas de su familia; sus amigos empezaron a reírse y otros le tenían una gran lastima, la cual fue inculcada por los padres de estos que no se perdían ni en un momento el chisme que sacudía el vecindario.

Luego del Divorcio, el sufrimiento y la soledad se disfrazaron de inocencia.

Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Kari Kamiya era una dulce e inocente niña, pura solo como la luz de la mañana misma. Tuvo el placer de encontrarse con ella a los ocho años y compartir con ella la gran aventura de su vida en el Digimundo. El aura de esta niña eliminaba todo sufrimiento en su interior.

Su reencuentro a los 11 años parecía una extraña coincidencia en su vida. Pero le agradaba. Ahora Takeru había madurado lo suficiente para dejar su pasado que llevaba su tristeza muy atrás. Sin embargo, su adorada amiga Kari estaba envuelta en un mar de oscuridad, un extraño suceso, el cual era el único capaz de detectar.

Varias veces había intentado en vano convencerla de que le contara sus problemas, mas ella con una expresión de desesperación y tristeza pedía que se mantuviera lejos. Esas respuestas le rompían el corazón. No obstante su obstinación era mucho más grande, aún si tenía que tocar temas desagradables la sacaría de esa oscuridad.

A los pocos días frente a sus ojos ella desaparece.

El gran mar oscuro que la había estado perturbando por las últimas semanas había al fin capturado a su juguete para retenerla con él para siempre.

— Al fin te encuentras aquí — parecía decir el océano oscuro para Kari.

Ella lo ignoraba mientras intentaba salir por sus propios medios de esa basta playa. Digimons oscuros aguardan por las sombras para atacarla en cualquier segundo. Ella decidió que lo mejor sería seguir caminando, acelerando el paso.

Pero el Digimon que la vigila desde las profundidades del mar le recuerda — No saldrás nunca de aquí mi adorada lucecilla—

Kari empieza a caer en la desesperación hasta que de la nada se abre en medio del cielo un portal donde su adorado amigo Tk sale junto con Pegasusmon y Gatomon.

La batalla contra esta oscuridad agota a ambos digielegidos, y aún hay cosas que decirse, temas que tratar para darle un cierre definitivo a esa situación que a ambos les tiene terriblemente mal, a pesar de la maravillosa victoria que los digimons de la Luz y la Esperanza lograron conseguir.

— Kari...—

— No digas nada Tk, sé lo que dirás‒ dijo ella sin regresarle a ver‒ sé que me dirás que fui una completa estúpida por haber intentado ponerle fin a esta oscuridad por mi cuenta—

— No eres una estúpida Kari— dijo él tomándole de la mano, reconfortándola— creo que eres muy valiente por afrontar tremenda oscuridad sola—

— ¿Valiente? — Dijo ella, finalmente alzando la vista con la mirada llena de ironía — lo único que tengo de valiente es que soy la hermana menor de Tai, el digielegido del valor—

— Muy pocas personas conocen nuestras aventuras por el Digimundo— empezó a decir Tk pero fue cortado de inmediato.

— Lo sé—respondió ella muy molesta — oh pero, Tai el excelente futbolista y deportista en general, Tai el chico más popular en la escuela, Tai el que hasta por sus no tan buenas calificaciones era conocido. Me he convertido en la sombra de mi hermano, siempre seré: "La linda y dulce hermanita de Tai Kamiya" todos los profesores me conocen por eso—

— Eso no es cierto— respondió él mirándola a los hermosos ojos que iluminaban el cielo‒ Tú, aunque no te lo creas has llegado a dejar en claro tu lugar ‒

— ¿Dónde? —

— En la escuela, en el Digimundo, aquí conmigo...—dijo Tk sonrosándose, bajando la mirada. Kari le regresó a ver admirada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Tk armándose de valor la miró directo a los ojos y continúo hablándole—... me refiero a que, tú has hecho algo maravilloso conmigo—

— No he hecho nada—

‒ Eso no es cierto, desde que te conozco haz cambiado muchas cosas en mí. Gracias a ti, encontré mi fuerza para avanzar solo; antes creía que no podría ser capaz de hacer algo por mí mismo, sin la ayuda o vigilancia de Matt, y ahora me tienes aquí, resolviendo las cosas por mi cuenta. Es por eso que yo no te conozco por ser la hermana de Tai, sino que para mí eres Kari, la luz que me ha vuelto más fuerte‒

— Tk... Yo no sé qué responderte—

—No tienes por qué responderme ahora, ni nunca. Solo te digo que para todo, lo que sea: Yo estoy aquí, únicamente para ti—

— Gracias, Tk — dijo ella finalmente calmándose y entendiendo que lo ocurrido era solo una experiencia más; un escalón que la acercaría más a su felicidad.

Tk empezó a conducir a Kari hacia su casa, ya era muy tarde. Nadie habló durante el trayecto. Así que esa fue la perfecta oportunidad para reflexionar. Kari llegó a la conclusión de que no era la única combatiendo una gran sombra. Le agradaba que Tk le hubiera ayudado. Sin embargo lo más extraño es que todos los obstáculos que ha enfrentado hasta ahora habían sido de la mano con Tk; no obstante no le importaba subirlos junto a él.

—Tk... ‒ dijo ella interrumpiendo el silencio después de mucho rato de caminar‒ si tu estarás siempre ahí para mí, también quiero estar solo ahí para ti—

Tk se sonrojó —es perfecto para mí— respondió feliz.


End file.
